


A Night of Firsts

by EliasBride



Category: NaruMitsu - Fandom, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasBride/pseuds/EliasBride
Summary: Phoenix has a rough day in court and Miles decides to come by the office to pay him a visit, dinner in hand. What was supposed to be a simple visit and surprise dinner turns into a movie night, sleepover, and much more.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Kudos: 94





	A Night of Firsts

Wright Anything Agency  
January 28, 20XX  
8:00 pm

Phoenix sat in his office finishing up a case file from a trial that happened earlier in the day. He exhaled slowly, rubbing his temples, it’s been a stressful day for the defense attorney. The trial against Blackquill didn’t go as planned, but when did any trial ever go smoothly? He lazily lifted his arm to look at his watch, it was already nearly eight. It was going to be a late night for Phoenix since the trial was going to reconvene tomorrow at exactly noon.There were still some finishing touches he needed to do which could take up to a few more hours. He picked up his empty coffee mug and headed to the kitchen to make a fresh pot. He put fresh grounds in the coffee maker and filled it with water. As he waited he thought about a tactical way he would approach the trial tomorrow. A knock on the front door brings him back to reality. Phoenix peered down the hallway tilting his head in confusion. Who could be knocking on the door this late in the evening? Maybe it was Athena, she did often forget her keys at the office. He sluggishly walked down the hallway towards the front door. When he opened it to see who was on the other side, he was a bit surprised.

“Miles? What are you doing here?” Phoenix asked in a surprised voice as he gestured the prosecutor to come in. Miles’ was wearing a black peacoat, black gloves, and a wool hat the matched his magenta suit. 

“I was in the gallery today at your trial doing a yearly assessment on Prosecutor Blackquill.” he said entering the office. “You seemed to be a bit tense out there so decided to pay you a visit to see how you’re holding up.” Mile’s held out a bag to Phoenix and said “I also knew it was going to be one of those late nights you often put yourself through so I brought you something to eat. If I remember correctly you said you enjoy eating at Mr. Eldoon’s noodle cart so I picked up some bowls to go.” He smiled at the kind gesture and grabbed the bag from Miles. The prosecutor was always cold and confident at work and in public but when he was with Phoenix he was warm, thoughtful, and very kind. He was almost a different person. 

“Thank you, it’s definitely what I needed.” Phoenix gave him a kiss on the cheek. He removed his coat and hat and placed them on the coat holder. “Ah is that coffee I smell? You’re definitely planning a late night, aren’t you?” He followed the scent to the kitchen where the attorney was ‘plating’ the noodles. “Grab yourself a cup of coffee if you’re also planning a long night too, Chief Prosecutor.” Phoenix said with a smirk on his face.

“Tsk, tsk” Miles said wagging his finger. “You know tea is better for the body, mind, and soul. Coffee can’t even begin to compare, but I’ll help myself, thank you.” Now he was also wearing a smirk. They sat at the small table in the kitchen meant for two but had an extra chair seated at it. Dinner was a bland conversation of that days trial and the case. 

“Since you’re in for a long night I assume you’ll be sleeping here as well? he asked.  
“Yeah that’s the plan.” Phoenix replied rubbing his already tired eyes. The prosecutor shook his head. “Wouldn’t you get a much better night’s rest at home in your own bed?” Phoenix rose from the table taking their empty bowls to the sink. “Maybe, but I’ve gotten used to sleeping here, at least now I get to sleep in a bed instead of the couch in my office.” Miles chuckled to himself at the thought of Phoenix curling his long body on such a small couch.

“Thank you again for bringing dinner.” he said as he leaned down giving the still seated prosecutor a heartfelt kiss. “Plus getting to see you outside of work is always a wonderful treat. Phoenix blushed at his own words but noticed he was not alone. “But of course, I enjoy seeing you outside of work as well.” And met Phoenix’s lips with a heartfelt kiss of his own. After their long kiss the two men finally parted. Miles rose from is seat. “Well it’s getting late, I suppose I shall take my leave now.” He was straightening his cravat and black waistcoat. Phoenix always fell silent at those words, he hated parting ways with his boyfriend. It wasn’t often they gotten time alone, it actually became rare recently. Their careers often took up a majority of their time, and when he wasn’t working he was usually attending one of many of Trucy’s performances. Miles walked past him into the hallway. 

“Hold it!” Phoenix said sternly as he grabbed Miles’ wrist pulling him towards himself, his other arm wrapping around his waist. He gave him a hard kiss, smashing their lips together forcefully. Their tongues immediately become intertwined just as their hands. It was a deep longing kiss, a need, a want, a desire. Phoenix didn’t want him to leave tonight or ever, he wanted him, here and now. The attorney began kissing the prosecutors neck as he heard his breath hitch. He made his way up to his ear and whispered “Miles, won’t you stay the night with me?” He felt him stiffen. There was silence between them but it only lasted a moment. 

“Don’t you have work to do?” Miles said softly. “I wouldn’t want to get in your way.” To be truthful he was still getting use to being in a relationship, both men were. They were having a difficult time moving pass the friendship phase into the relationship phase. Phoenix hasn’t dated since college and Miles had a hard time showing his emotions. They agreed to take everything at a slow pace and have now been together for three months. “I have tomorrow morning to finish it up.” Phoenix said even though the original plan was to stay up all night and work on it. “I want you here with me, I want us to stay like this just this once.” He felt his own face begin to heat up from speaking his feelings so freely. He looked at Miles and saw what appeared to be shock behind his silver rimmed glasses. He too was blushing from the sudden topic at hand. Phoenix spoke up once more “Please Miles, for once I don’t want to have to let you go. Even if you’re just across town, who knows when we’ll get to be like this again.”

There was sincerity in the attorney’s voice but there was also something else, loneliness. Phoenix knew it, Miles knew it, there was a sudden want for the prosecutors presence. Perhaps it was because Trucy is getting older and is taking performance art more seriously, Apollo is no longer at the office and pursuing his own career, and Athena is now getting clients of her own. These all caused him to grow a bit lonely. But who could blame him? The man sat alone in his office or would go out alone investigating cases. Things have drastically changed for Phoenix since the beginning of his career but there was always, always by his side through it all. And now there wasn’t and Miles knew that, he felt it. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to stay here for the night.” Miles finally replied. “I don’t currently have any cases myself due to yearly assessments.” Phoenix’s face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. “Great” he said with a soft smile playing across his lips. He was still holding the very red and embarrassed Miles in his arms. He pecked him on the cheek and finally let go.

“Let’s do something relaxing, how about a movie? Maya left me her Steel Samurai and Pink Princess video collections her, I’m sure you’ll find something.” Miles had taken his glasses off and started to clean them with a cloth from his pocket a habit he developed when he became nervous. 

“Sounds fine, but you do realize I haven’t brought any clothing with me for this little sleepover of yours.” The attorney chuckled “It’s a little sleepover now, is it?” 

“Yes it is. I hadn’t planned on you practically begging me to stay. It’s definitely out of character for you Phoenix.”

“I suppose it is, but you did agree to it.” Both men were smirking at each other, they often liked to tease one another in their playful way.

“I have plenty of extra clothes in the bedroom, since I at least crash here twice a week.”

“At least?!” Miles replied “Dare I say you practically live in this office as if it were your home, do you not?” Phoenix rubbed his chin in thought. “Hm, you know what? I guess so. This place has practically become home now that I actually think about it.” He had goofy smile on his face with one hand rubbing the nape of his neck. Something he often did in court when he came to realization or caught off guard. Miles secretly found it to be a cute habit along with his goofy smile. “Why don’t pick what we watch and I’ll get us some popcorn and drinks.” The prosecutor nodded as he removed his shoes and placed them at the bedroom door on his way to Phoenix’s office. Miles stood looking at the shelves of various movies and shows, there was indeed both collections of Steel Samurai and Pink Princess in full along with every movie made in both series. 

“Did you find a movie yet?” Phoenix asked as he placed the popcorn and drinks on the coffee table in front of the couch. Miles nodded as he pulled out the first Steel Samurai movie from the aligned DVD’s. “Ah, The Steel Samurai Movie: Revenge of Magistre. I had a feeling you pick that one.”

“Am I really that predictable?”

“When it comes to the Steel Samurai you’re an open book Miles.” Both men chuckled as they sat together on the couch. 

With the movie over and the popcorn bowl empty it was nearly midnight. “Should we watch another?” Phoenix asked, sitting to face his boyfriend. He originally had his arm rested along the top of the couch and Miles had his head rested on his chest. “It’s already midnight, aren’t you tired?” he said also positioning himself to face the attorney. “Besides you weren’t even watching the movie. Phoenix became embarrassed “Of course I was watching it, what makes you think I wasn’t?” Miles sighed and rose from his seat, walking behind the couch, and placing his hands on Phoenix’s shoulders, massaging them. 

He lowered his head down and softly whispered in his ear “You’ve been tense this whole time.” Phoenix inhaled sharply. “I can read your body language, perhaps today’s trial is still bothering you?” The attorney nodded and let a moan release from his lips, eyes closed, as he felt the tension slowly release from his body. Miles face flushed from the moans coming out of his boyfriend. “Mmm, you’re good at giving shoulder massages Miles.” He was practically melting into the couch now, as the tension continued to leave his body. ‘Damn he’s good with his hands.’ he thought to himself. He wondered what else those hands could do and blushed at the thought as the massage grew more intense. 

“How did you become so good at this?”

“That’s secret I intend to keep Phoenix.”

“Is that so?” he said as he whipped around in his seat to face him. “Well I guess I’m gonna have to figure out your secret with first hand experience.” 

He wore a smirk and saw the prosecutor became blush red with wide eyes. Miles averted his gaze, it was cute when he became embarrassed and flustered Phoenix thought. He grabbed his hand and pulled the prosecutor to meet his lips for a kiss. It wasn’t just a simple kiss or a kiss that said ‘I love you’, it was a kiss that said ‘I want you’. It was heated, full of lust, and a different kind of passion, a need. Fingers running through each others hair and tongues once again intertwined. Phoenix felt beads of sweat developing at the nape of his neck. Miles’ silky hair felt wonderful between his fingers and his moans were arousing. He could feel an erection developing against the couch cushions, his face started to turn red. The same fingers that were rubbing his shoulders were now gripped tightly at his waist, raising him upward and closer to Miles. The couch nearly felt nonexistent between them. Phoenix forced himself off the couch into Miles’ arms causing both men the crash onto the floor. 

“Dammit Wright! You clumsy fool!” Miles said angrily, he glasses now askew. “What a yo-”

The attorney crushed their lips together before the prosecutor could object. 

“I’m sorry Miles.” he said in between kisses “That was a stupid move, I know.” 

He started kissing Miles’ porcelain neck “Damn this ruffle cravat thing!” becoming frustrated with the fancy neckwear. Just as he finally gotten the silly thing off he felt Miles stiffen below him, Phoenix stopped and looked at the man he loved. Mile’s eyes were wide, slightly averted and his face was bright red. ‘Was something wrong?’ he thought and then it hit him. He felt something pressed against him that wasn’t his own, and he too began to turn red and averted his gaze. Miles’ must’ve noticed it first causing him to stiffen beneath Phoenix.

“W-we can stop, if you want to.” 

“No this is fine, but perhaps we should continue somewhere more comfortable, th-that is if you don’t mind?”

Both men still weren’t meeting the others eyes. It’s been a long time since Phoenix was intimate with another person. He wasn’t even sure if Miles was intimate with another person since his whole life was focused around his career. He pushed those odd thoughts away, it didn’t matter anyway. “That sounds like a good idea to me.” He smiled as he got up offering his hand to Miles. He returned the smile and took his hand. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Phoenix asked again, shyly. Terrified that he pressured Miles into this night together that was quickly becoming something neither expected. Miles readjusted his glasses and said “ Of course I’m sure, I’ve never been more sure of anything Phoenix.” He placed Phoenix’s hands on his waist, cupping his cheek in his hand and offering a kiss of reassurance. He left out a moan of relief, feeling the reassurance from the kiss. They released lips and Phoenix once again kissing Miles’ gorgeous neck, now nude without his cravat. He heard his breath hitch as he continued giving little kisses up and down his neck. Phoenix’s fingers were fumbling, trying to release the buttons on Miles’ black vest. He was so nervous that the prosecutor had to help him. 

“You’re even more clumsy when your nervous, it’s quite adorable.” Phoenix basically ripped off his vest in response to the comment with a proud smirk on his face.

Articles of clothing followed in path as the men made their way to the bedroom. Miles stumbled over his own shoes he placed there earlier in the night and Phoenix struggled to turn the door knob. Phoenix pushed the shirtless Miles onto the bed removing his own shirt that was barely be held by his shoulders. He smiled as he crept over his boyfriend now kneeling over him with Miles’ hips between his thighs. Phoenix inhaled deeply with a lustful look on his face “My god you are absolutely stunning this way.” He blushed at the compliment, laying there shirtless. “The view from down here is stunning as well.” he said with one arm propping his head up. He too was wearing a lustful smile on his face that was just moments ago blushing. He removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Phoenix could feel his erection under his own as he leaned down to kiss the beautiful man under him. Miles welcomed it immediately, tongues exploring every inch of the others mouth. He could hear Miles deep throated moans through the kisses. He released his lips and started moving to his neck, giving him soft kisses until he reached his chest. 

Phoenix grinned, this is where the fun was truly going to start for him and the pleasure would intensify more for Miles. He glanced up at him one last time, who was blushing, eyes glossed over, and mouth slacked open. ‘Perfection at its finest’ he thought to himself as he licked his lips. Phoenix began to tease his nipple with his tongue and the other with his finger and thumb until they became hard. He felt the man squirm in pleasure beneath him, with his free hand he grabbed Miles’ hand, lacing their fingers together and holding him back his forearm.

“Now, now Edgeworth” he whispered seductively still teasing his nipples. He hadn’t forgotten Miles slip up with his last name when he knocked them both onto the floor. “You’re already squirming so much and we haven’t even gotten to the most pleasurable part yet.” He tightened his thighs around the prosecutors hips. Miles released a grunt in frustration. Phoenix enjoyed teasing him, it was rather refreshing to see this side of Miles, flustered over something so small. He continued downward softly kissing his lightly defined abdomen muscles. He heard another sound which sounded more of pleasure than frustration. He finally reached the happy trail, rubbing his finger lightly over the small, soft hairs. Miles was covered in sweat, eyes still glossed in pleasure, grabbing clumps of sheets with his free hand. 

Phoenix released his hand and swiftly removed Miles’ pants and briefs in one foul swoop, releasing his throbbing cock. He moved his knees, now forcing Miles’ to spread his legs, Phoenix began to rub the tip with his fingers as he glanced up he saw that the perfect man before him was panting and red. He released a devious smile as he rubbed the pre-cum up and down his length. ‘Only a bit more’ Phoenix thought to himself. 

“Now, Miles you can squirm, move, moan, and make all the noises as you please.” The attorney engulfed him before even allowing Miles to register what was said. Miles covered his mouth with both hands. It could’ve been because of the shock or the initial fear of what sounds would fall out of his mouth. Phoenix began by slowly moving his rough tongue up and down, occasionally teasing the tip with his teeth. And just as he said Miles was already squirming and panting even more than he was before. He began sucking him harder and moving up and down vigorously with his mouth. Miles released a loud moan, “Godda-!, Phoe-!” unable to even complete words. Phoenix could feel Miles’ fingers run through his hair and his thighs tightened around his head. Miles started thrusting, as it appeared was feeling very pleasured by the attorneys mouth. As the thrusting continued he all that was heard was Miles’ hoarse voice as he became more vocal. “Ah! A-a-ah. Phoenix don’t stop!” Phoenix chuckled at those words, as if he was going to stop, he enjoyed seeing Miles in such a dirty matter, begging him. He felt Miles’s body around him shudder, this was it he was going to orgasm. “Phoen-Phoen-IX! I’m gonna come, pl-please remove your mouth from me!” A warm sweet slightly salty liquid filled his mouth, made its way down his throat, and coated his stomach. He slowly released his dick from his mouth, and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. Miles laid there, hair a mess, covered in sweat, looking nearly lifeless, but had a smile on his face. Phoenix felt a bit of pride in himself, knowing from that smile he did a successful job. He crawled up next to him, smiling softly, propping his head up on his arm. 

“You taste sweeter than I thought you would Miles.” he said licking his lips “Quite the opposite of that bitter personality of yours.” 

Miles still trying to regulate his breathing gave the attorney a stern look. “I thought I told you to remove yourself from me when I released. And what do you mean bitter?! I’ll have you know I have a very simple personality, it’s often misunderstood.” He crossed his arms in anger, but it wasn’t true anger, more like front he had to put on. 

“You can’t be upset with me, just like a sugar pop one lick is never enough, one always indulges in its sweet flavor.” he gave him a small peck on the lips. 

“Phoenix did you really just compare me to a sucker?” Miles couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Hm, I guess I just did.” he shrugged wearing his goofy smile again that even Miles couldn’t stay mad at. It was an innocent smile that fit Phoenix’s personality so well.

“You’re right, I can’t really be mad at you, even though you just compared me to hard ball of sugar on a stick.” He smiled. “I guess I shall accept it as a compliment.” Phoenix cupped his hand around Miles cheek rubbing his thumb back and forth, smiling. “Did you like it?” his face blushed a bit. Miles returned his smile, cheeks also pink. “I did, it was absolutely amazing. I’ve never felt so much pleasure at once in my entire life.” He kissed the attorneys hand “You were spectacular.” 

‘I’m glad you approve Mr. Prosecutor.” Miles rolled his eyes and chuckled at the silly pet name. Phoenix spoke softly in a more serious tone “This was my first time...I mean my first time with a male, that is. His felt his face grow red and averted his eyes elsewhere. “A-and it was the first time in a very long time I was intimate with another person, highschool or college was the last time if I remember correctly.”

“That long ago? I suppose it fits your naive personality, Mr. Attorney.” He wore a half smirk on his lips. “Since we’re being honest with each other, this was a first for me too.” he paused “This is my first intimate moment with another being, period. Phoenix met Miles’s eyes, it was just as he thought. This perfect, stunning, and loving human next to him never felt the intimate touch from another until tonight. “I’ve never been in any kind of serious relationship. I knew I was gay at a young age but I ignored it put my career above all else. And since I took my career just that serious there wasn’t time to date or explore my sexuality.” He wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed by this and why should he be? Look at him, he has an outstanding career and is the top Prosecutor in the district. Much to be very proud of. Phoenix kissed his forehead.  
“Well Miles, I’m glad I got to be your first, this something I’ve wanted for a very long time.”

“Me too Phoenix. I’m happy we can make our firsts together, there’s no one else I’d rather share these moments with.”

Both men laid foreheads pressed together embraced in one another’s arms. Miles immediately noticed something, more like felt something hard pressed against his thigh.

“Phoenix?”

“Yeah, Miles?” 

“Why are you still hard?”

Phoenix blushed a deep red averting his gaze from the piercing gaze of his lover. 

“You poor thing, you weren’t able to reach your climax were you?” Miles was smirking at him. 

“Well I was the one performing not receiving, it’ll go away on its own. Besides this night is for you. Think of it as a way of me showing my gratitude for staying the night here with me.”

“Tsk, tsk. Even in the bedroom you’re selfless. That just won’t do. I can see it poking out of the top of your briefs and I can feel it throbbing against my thigh. Looks like we both have a predicament on our hands.”

Phoenix pushed himself away from Miles covering his erection in embarrassment. He was near his climax but just didn’t quite make it and now he was being teased for it. 

“As I recall someone wanted to learn first hand how I became so good at massages, I’m sure I can massage more than just shoulders.” Miles had one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Phoenix seen that look many times before, especially in court. He wore it when he knew he had the upper hand in a trail. The attorney felt his face begin to grow even redder. 

“Like I said it’s fine. It’s nearly one-thirty in the morning, we should go to sleep, we both have work to do later.”

“Perhaps you’re right, but I wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend if I left you in such a state of sexual agony. We’ll take a shower together and I’ll take care of you in there. Then we won’t have to shower when we awaken from our slumber.” Miles was kneeling in the bed sitting on his feet. He had a serious look on his face, quite different from the devious smirk he wore moments ago. Phoenix was now sitting upwards, leaning himself back on his hands. He was shocked by the offer and probably looked extremely dumbfounded. Was Miles really offering to shower together and to give him some sexual relief. It was all so sudden, Phoenix was in shock.  
“Well Phoenix? Go get the shower ready, I’ll get us some towels.” Miles said sternly. “R-right!” the still dumbfounded Phoenix stuttered as he hopped off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. He heard Miles chuckle as he left the room. He turned the shower on and removed his briefs. He kept his hand under the running water to get the perfect temperature. As he stood there naked, Miles opened the door, one towel wrapped around his waist another draped over his right shoulder. His breath hitched as he handed the towel over to Phoenix and his face started to blush. It was the first time seeing him fully unclothed after all. Phoenix smiled “Everything okay?” 

“Y-yes everything is quite alright.” Miles mumbled, barely audible. “I’ll return momentarily, I need to gather the pieces to my suit so they won’t get wrinkled.” He immediately darted out of the bathroom. Phoenix laughed to himself as he stepped into the shower, even after what happened in the room across the hall Miles still somehow maintained some form of innocence. He began the lather shampoo in his hair as he heard the bathroom door open and close once again.

“Alright I seemed to have found all of the pieces to my suit. Do you mind if I use the towel rack to hang them on? The steam from the shower will help remove most of the wrinkles.” Phoenix peeked out of the shower curtain, shampoo still in hair.

“Miles you are the only man I know who worries so much about a few wrinkles in his clothing, but do as you like, you are my guest after all.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand Phoenix, this is a very expensive suit, custom made with the highest quality of fabrics.” Phoenix laughed “Hah! I don’t doubt it. After all you have an exquisite taste, that even I cannot begin to understand.” 

“Indeed, I do.” As Phoenix washed the shampoo out if his hair Miles joined. He left some space so he could freely move his arms to finish washing the shampoo out. As he turned around and opened his eyes he saw the porcelain prosecutor standing there eyes wide and jaw slacked. He knew what he was staring at and began to blush. It’s not like there was anything different about him, besides his physique. He was only a few inches taller than Miles and had more defined muscles on him, but nothing more. Again maybe it was the innocence Miles still wore. Or perhaps since tonight was a night of many firsts he was still a bit shy and not sure how to act.

“Hey Miles, your staring is starting to embarrass me”

“O-oh, I apologize, it’s just... you are absolutely gorgeous.” 

Phoenix felt his face start to heat up. 

“Ah, ppppsssshhhh. I wouldn’t go that far, I’m just simply in good shape is all.” 

“You needn’t be so modest, your physique is absolutely astonishing to say the least, seeing everything, all of you, is absolute perfection.” 

“Since you have such exquisite taste, I’m honored by your compliment.” Miles rolled his eyes as he felt Phoenix pull him swiftly under the water for a kiss. The attorney put his arms around the prosecutor still exploring his mouth. He let out an almost pained sound of a moan as his cock ached in need and want of release. Miles was first to break away from the kiss, feeling his boyfriends heated erection against him. Now was the time to put the poor man out of agony. 

“Hand me your body wash.” He did as he was told and watched Miles lather his hands in the soap. “Turn around, facing the water.” Again he did as he was told as he felt his lathered hands begin to massage his shoulders. Even with the slight difference in height it didn’t seem to be a problem as Miles continued. He moved his hands up and down his back, thoroughly rubbing all the knots out. Phoenix felt his cock twitch in excitement as his hands were slowly inching their way downward.He left out a moan, even though his erection was now more painful than anything, the back massage made him feel relaxed. He felt his hands move again, this time wrapping around his hips. This was it, the sweet release he’s been wanting. He closed his eyes to embrace the feeling of Miles’ delicate fingers wrapped around him. But there was nothing, he opened his eyes.

“Hmmmm… I’m afraid this isn’t going to work, I need a different approach. Phoenix you have larger hips than I expected, it’s not noticeable with well proportioned you are.” Phoenix just sighed in disappointment. So close once again but just didn’t quite make it.

“Switch places with me and lean against the wall.” Phoenix was pretty annoyed and frustrated at this point but did as he was told. As he began to reposition himself he noticed Miles’ had already pushed him back flat against the wall. One hand was pressing his shoulder, keeping him in place and the other was firmly on his red, throbbing cock. 

“Spread your legs!” He felt the prosecutors foot force his feet apart and thigh in between his legs keeping them from closing. He looked into his steel grey eyes and saw what appeared to be lust and determination? He wasn’t sure but before he could continue his thoughts he felt Miles’ hand moving up and down his length. First it started out slowly and smoothly then it became fast and rough. The attorney let out a moan and started panting. It felt so good, the tension inside him slowing releasing. 

“M-my god! Seriously how did yo-you become so good with your hands?”

“You’ll learn soon I’m sure, a few more lessons like this and you’ll be able to do the same to me.” He felt his mouth slack and his eyes roll. He felt so much pleasure at once it became almost overbearing. Miles’ started rubbing the tip with his thumb and it was just the final push he needed, he knew he was going to come, his legs began to buckle beneath him. 

“Phoenix I know you’re at your climax but don’t let you legs buckle, you have to support your own weight.” He nodded and forced his legs to stay in place. Wow, Miles was starting to act like his old bossy self, he didn’t peg him to be so dominant, especially after what happened in the other room. He continued rubbing his tip in little circular motions. Phoenix started panting even faster and louder pressing himself harder against the wall. “A-ah! Miles!” And he finally orgasmed, he felt it on himself and as it appeared there was some on his boyfriend as well. He felt terribly weak as he sank down into the tub with the biggest smile of relief on his face. Miles crouched down with him with a smile of accomplishment.

“I told you I’d take care of you, did I not?”

“Y-yeah.” Phoenix breathed still trying to catch his breath. 

“Come sit under the water with me.” Miles said with now a soft smile on his face. Phoenix nodded as he crawled under the water into his arms. “Let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to borrow a pair of my briefs? They’re clean I swear.”  
Phoenix said handing Miles’ a grey cotton t-shirt.

“I’d rather not, thank you.”

“Seriously? You’re gonna wear your dirty ones instead of these clean ones? He held a pair out with a stern look on his face and one hand on his hip in disapproval. Miles’ returned the stare with a stern glare of his own. 

“Geez even after everything we just did, you don’t trust me? You’re not gonna catch something, I figured by now you’d understand that. Besides wearing your dirty underwear again is gross, even I wouldn’t do that and I usually wear the same suit two days in a row.”

“Fine.” The prosecutor huffed “I suppose you’re right after all. This has been a night of many firsts, wearing your undergarments will just be another.” 

“Good.” Phoenix smiled softly “Now come and lay down with me.” Miles crawled under the sheets to meet and embrace the attorney in a hug. He returned it with a hug of his own. 

“Thanks again for staying the night with me, I really didn’t expect it to be this wonderful.”

“I’m glad I stayed as well, it definitely has been a wonderful night indeed.”

“Miles?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Phoenix.”

Morning came around quickly as Phoenix’s alarm went off. It read ‘8:00’ as he slammed his hand across the top of it. He rolled over give his boyfriend a good morning kiss, but much to his surprise Miles wasn’t there. He sat up sleepily looking around and decided he should check the bathroom. The door wasn’t closed and when he peered inside he noticed the Miles magenta suit was not there. Knowing Miles, he was up before Phoenix and was already on his way if not already at work. Phoenix decided that he would text him after breakfast and if he didn’t have time he would see him at the trial today sitting in the gallery. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to do his business, brush his teeth, and get dressed. After putting his suit on (minus the blazer) he headed to the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. As the water heated up, he decided to go into his office and grab his case file to look over and finish up before the trial. When he approached his desk he noticed a note that was perfectly folded into thirds. When he unfolded it a key fell out. It read:

‘Phoenix,  
Thank you again for the wonderful evening. I found it quite enjoyable. Unfortunately I need to be at the office preparing more assessments, I have other trials I need to attend today as well. I would have enjoyed staying in bed with you all day but the work of a Prosecutor is never done. I’ve enclosed in this letter a key to my home. You asked last night if I trusted you, and I feel this will suffice as a good answer. Come to my place tomorrow night at 7:00. I’m sure we can continue our firsts together.  
With love, Miles Edgeworth

Phoenix looked at the key in his hand with a heartfelt smile and thought ‘Here’s to another first Miles.’

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece I wrote shortly after my other work “I Love You Too” about two years ago. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
